An Eye for an Eye
by Storm-Anime-FFWriter
Summary: Oneshot, AU. Ichigo and Rukia secretly kept their relationship from Byakuya for a long time and now that they decided to tell him the truth, he didn't take the news lightly. He pretended to give way but secretly plans something for Ichigo in return. [COMPLETE!]
1. An Eye for an EYe

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.**

Date Uploaded: October 18, 2016- Tuesday.

 **Note:** Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **Summary:** Oneshot, AU. Ichigo and Rukia secretly kept their relationship from Byakuya for a long time and now that they decided to tell him the truth, he didn't take the news lightly. He pretended to give way but secretly plans something for Ichigo in return.

So it's AU because it's not Ichihime so Ichihime fans, don't read. It's ten years later so Ichigo's 25 and the rest of the characters, just add a ten to their age.

 **WARNING! THIS FIC IS RATED M FOR A REASON! DON'T READ FURTHER IF YOU'RE NOT INTO IT AND IF YOU'RE UNDER 18! WARNING! WARNING! BEWARE! BEWARE!**

 **AN EYE FOR AN EYE**

"Should we tell him?"

"I don't know, should we?"

"I'm sure it won't be so bad."

"You sure? Because as long as it upholds some dignity about his pride, you're no exemption to his rules."

"I know that."

The voices exchanged whispers outside of Byakuya's room. It was still dark and very early but he was already awake due to their loud whispers. He didn't know why but he could sense the ryoka boy, he never really liked, with his beloved sister again. He casually and calmly got up his bed to slide the door open and have a talk with these two.

"You two want to talk about something?" he asked as soon as the door opens.

"Uh... yeah, kinda." the ryoka boy replied and was returning glances at Rukia who was nervously trying to come up with a sentence.

"We wanted to tell you something, sort of." Rukia managed to say.

Byakuya didn't say anything for a while and just waited for them to say anything else but nothing formed but silence. The awkward silence that made the two more nervous than earlier. He took a good look at the ryoka boy for a while before looking at his sister then back to Ichigo.

"I take it you're here to tell me about something abominable between you two." he tried to guess and the two sweatdropped more than they did earlier. When he saw their bodies and facial expression's response to his words, he knew at once he was right. "Now what? Are you here for my blessing or something?"

"Well, Nii-sama, we uh.. we wanted to tell you about it because we wanted to make it official." Rukia finally confessed.

"Yeah, we don't want to hide it anymore." Ichigo supported her.

"And if I disapprove of this relationship? Would you still be together? Or would you ignore me?" he asked. The two were quiet for a while to think.

"Uhm, well, that's a.. Byakuya, I-" Ichigo wanted to try and say something but Byakuya wasn't at all agreeing to this matter.

"I find it a waste of Rukia's time to spend it with you in the human world. Instead of training, leading and managing her time to become a better Kuchiki model for other Kuchiki members to come and to also handle her task as a Shinigami, she can't do that now when with you, can she?" he pointed out and Ichigo wasn't entirely sure how to respond to it.

"If ever I have a task here in our clan or anywhere in Soul Society, we will be here as soon as possible." Rukia tried to talk him into agreeing to this but knowing Byakuya, he's not one to budge easily.

"You two are willing to put your responsibilities, as Shinigami, first before your relationship? Is that right?" he asked for a confirmation but the two hesitated to answer. "Listen, Ichigo, I'm not saying I disagree having you around, since I myself have experienced falling in love with someone who doesn't have the same standing as I."

"Onee-chan?"

"Hisana, yes." he says, his voice somehow soft and warm but he was still serious. "I just wanted to know how you two are going to handle your responsibilities since these are two different worlds you are crossing."

"We will try our best to balance it." Ichigo says, believing that Byakuya has warmed up to him now. "And I will protect your sister at all costs."

"No need for promises. I already know you'll protect her even with the risk of your life or it will be I who will kill you if ever you have failed your duty as her lover." he warned, Ichigo gulped but nodded nonetheless. "Good."

"Thank you so much Nii-sama!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Don't thank me." Byakuya says and walked passed them to go to his backyard. "A lot can happen before your marriage, I am hoping you two settle your differences by then."

Right after that day, Rukia and Ichigo asked for a week off from their Shinigami duties so they can spend time with each other for a week. Yamamoto approved of it since Byakuya himself gave Ichigo permission to date his sister. But while this week was ongoing, Byakuya happened to pass by to Hitsugaya Toshirou's office.

"Seriously taichou! Lighten up a bit more!" said the drunken Rangiku.

"Shut up!" yelled Hitsugaya.

"Sheesh, you know, Momo is waiting for you. She just wants you to be the one to give her a kiss in the cheek and an icy hug~!"

"How about just finish your paperwork, Matsumoto? You haven't done it yet." he eyed the pile of paperwork left undone since yesterday and Rangiku only laughed. She understood him but with her current state of mind, it's not registering.

"What about you captain? Where are you going?" Rangiku teased.

"Nothing." the young captain left the room, huffing and puffing in anger that he couldn't express. Byakuya found himself a bit odd for eavesdropping on other Shinigami's conversation, in which, he doesn't remember that he does. It was perhaps the topic that caught his attention. He was about to leave but then Momo and Kira flashstepped from the window, both were laughing.

Was he seeing this right?

"Wow I didn't know it was _that_ effective on Shiro-chan!" Momo exclaimed gleefully.

"Of course! Making him jealous is pretty easy with Kira around." Rangiku gave them an 'OK' sign to congratulate them on succeeding to their scheme. "Now the next step is to keep it up until he makes his first attempt to make a move on you."

"I'm getting too excited about this!" Momo says.

"But what if he finds out?" Kira asked, nervous of the punishment they'll get.

"He won't. Trust me."

The two nodded at her and held hands before flashstepping to leave the office again through the window. Byakuya find them ridiculous to plot a scheme against Hitsugaya so he decided to just get on with what he's supposed to do other than spying on others' personal matters. Before the noble was about to go away, Rangiku saw him through the door and called for him.

"Kuchiki-taichou!"

He ignored her so she called again.

"I know you're there! I saw you after Hitsugaya-taichou left." she explained. "Oh and if you're here for tips about getting back on Ichigo, I'm your girl!" and Byakuya entered the office with his casual aura.

"I'm quite busy at the moment, what is it that you can give me about that ryoka?" he asked.

Rangiku knew he was interested whether or not he was busy. She smirked and laughed a bit. Byakuya just let it happen since she had enough to drink. "You make him jealous."

"Make him jealous? Like what you told vice captain Hinamori and Kira?"

"Yes!"

"Is there anyone that Ichigo might be jealous of if he finds out I'm dating that person?" he continued to try and squeeze more information out of Rangiku.

"Well.. how about.. a sister for a sister, eh? Ichigo has two sisters, twins in fact. Try one of 'em and boy you'll definitely get Ichigo's attention!"

"Hmm... an eye for an eye.."

 _And so it begins..._

Byakuya visited the human world to observe Ichigo's two sisters, finding which one is better to date but instead he finds Ichigo and Rukia just getting home, getting all sweet with each other. The lovebirds were holding hands and cuddling as they entered the house. Isshin and Yuzu were currently at the new clinic stand beside Urahara's shop. Karin failed to come since she had soccer practice.

When the two entered, Karin saw them and rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, what would Yuzu say when she sees you two?" she asked as she gave them a disgusted stare.

"She'd congratulate us." Ichigo said. "Besides, aren't you busy dating that kid? what was his name again?"

"What are you talking about? Toshirou and I are just friends. He visits to play soccer with us and most of all he helps score for the team." Karin replied and the two nods at her.

"So that's it? That's your basic relationship with him?" Ichigo pressed for any juicy info out of it.

"He has a huge crush on his childhood friend so yeah, I think that's about it." Karin stated and that shut Ichigo speechless. "Well, you two just go ahead and make love somewhere else. I'll head out for a while so I won't witness a thing." she says in boredom.

"Thanks Karin!"

The door slammed close and Ichigo grinned at Rukia who returned his grin.

"Are you ready?" Ichigo asked, his hand holding her cheek and the other hand her hip.

"Are you?"

Following the fraternal twin of Yuzu, Byakuya wasn't aware she can see Shinigami's until she stopped walking to turn to him and see him face to face. He stopped walking himself to lock eyes with her.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Karin asked.

"You can see a Shinigami?"

"Yes."

"That's odd, I sense no spiritual pressure in you." he says and Karin smirked, her spiritual pressure later emerging. "I see."

"Been practicing to control if for a while now." she says proudly. "So you're Ichi-nii's friend or something?"

"Your brother is dating my sister. How would you call our relationship?" he asked Karin and she thought about it for a second before chuckling. "What?"

"So for short you hate my brother!" she says aloud and Byakuya was pleased she got the idea rather quickly. "So how long does he have until you snap at him?"

"Actually, I gave him permission already." Byakuya sadly says. "And most of all I am not here because of him. I'm here because I want to meet you personally."

"M- Me? Why?" the young Kurosaki wondered, her eyes blinking as she pointed at herself with uncertainty. Byakuya nodded once and Karin dropped her finger that points at herself. "Did Ichi-nii tell you about me?"

"No, he didn't. I came here on my own to meet his family and was surprised to see he had twin sisters. I thought twins has identical features but I find you prettier than the other." he says and Karin blushed without her knowledge. "Also, you amaze me with your outstanding talent to control your reiatsu, much better than your brother ever did." and her cheeks had gone hotter and redder.

"I- Is this for real?" she muttered.

"Of course, where are my manners?" Byakuya knelt down with one knee to bow down, "my name is Kuchiki Byakuya," then he takes her hand kisses it gently.

Stunned by the sudden turn of events, it took a while for Karin to come back to reality and ignore her reddish cheeks. "I- I'm Karin. Kurosaki Karin." she managed to finally say. Byakuya smiled warmly at her and she gulped. Byakuya's presence was hot and he was able to completely entice her with his sweet words.

"Ms. Karin.. would you be willing to take me as your boyfriend if I court you?" continued the noble.

"B- Boyfriend? W- With-?"

"You don't have to give me an answer now." he says and finally got back to his feet. " Eventually I will get my answer, after I have courted you long enough to know more about you."

"...I'd like to know more about you too." she was willing to agree to him already but he didn't rush.

"Well then, let me start by walking you home."

 _On their way home,_ They had a talk about a lot of things. Nothing too cheesy or serious but it was enough to occupy their silence on their way.

Meanwhile,

"aAaaaAaaAghhHh!" Rukia screamed when Ichigo plunged his member inside her, later repeating thrusts to pleasure both her and himself.

Her breasts bounced (kinda) as he did repeated thrusts, Rukia was holding onto the bedsheet to keep herself together. Her legs were spread wide, giving Ichigo the very access to that part of hers that was triggering the sensation that jolts to her whole body. While Ichigo, who was enjoying the sensation himself, decided to rub his chest to Rukia's, feeling her soft mounds crushed on his.

"OooOoooHhhH~ Rukia!" he moaned at the pleasure of it and increased the speed in his pace, wanting to cum already. Rukia moaned herself when Ichigo continued to rub his body to hers.

His muscular built dominating her body was squeezing her body in between his body and the bed, thus feeling more pleased with the pressing act done by Ichigo. Ichigo kept doing what he was doing until Rukia grabbed both his arms, squeezing it tight but made sure to keep her legs open for him to continue.

"Aaaaah! Ichigo! I'm about to..! I can't..! It's..!" she said in between her moans and screams. Ichigo already understood what she meant.

He captured her lips with his, kissing her passionately until the kiss had stopped and Rukia screamed her loudest as she released her fluids. It flowed out of her but he still didn't stop. Because he was about to cum next.

"Ichigo..." Rukia mumbles softly as she tried to hang on a bit more so Ichigo can release his. She held into him and allowed him to penetrate into her private part, ramming his member into it repeatedly.

"Almost there, Rukia!" He says and was now panting as he sensed that his climax was near.

 _When Karin and Byakuya had arrived outside the house,_ they heard Ichigo scream quite loudly upstairs. The two could only guess that he had reached his climax. Byakuya carefully observed the little Kurosaki, see if she had any lustful thoughts and fantasies about it but she just acted casual.

"Not fond of these things, I suppose?" he tried to guess why.

"Nah. It's just normal, you know?" she replied. However Byakuya wanted to confirm what she meant by that.

"Normal?" he repeats.

"Yeah. Probably thrice a week when dad and Yuzu aren't around, they'd just take off their clothes and start their sexual intercourse." Byakuya's questions were answered, yes but in mind, he finds the act... unforgivable.

'First they keep it from me, second they tell me and I had no choice but to approve since Rukia knew about Hisana and now I find out they have regular sex intercourse?!' he exclaimed angrily inside his innermost thoughts. Karin stared at him for a moment.

"You okay, Byakuya?" Karin asked.

"Would I be disrespecting you if I steal your first kiss?" he asked, shocking the young Kurosaki.

"N- Not entirely if I like it." she replied but kept her distance from him.

"I take it that's a no." he says, eyeing the distance she placed between them. She chuckled nervously and stood in place.

"Well if you're just going to hit on me to get back on my brother for screwing your sister regularly, I would reject you of course." she explains.

"No. Nothing of the sort." he lied. "I just felt like.. well.." trying to construct a common terminology, he struggled for a bit. "I feel turned on after listening to their moans and screams. Don't you feel the same?" he began to take a step towards her. "Assuming you've listened to them before," and more steps towards her since she kept walking backward, "you'd know how it feels to long for the very feeling," when Karin's back hits the wall, he knew he had her cornered and kept an inch distance from her body but his face was very, very, very close to hers, "of having a man's erection inside you." he finished hotly.

This time it wasn't just Karin's cheeks that were red, her whole face and body was red.

Without further ado, Byakuya slowly leans closer to touch her lips with his. As soon as it touched, he gently nibbles on her lip, softly sucking on her soft lips before forcing his tongue inside her mouth. Gently pressing his member to her private part to tease her. The genuine kiss lasted for a minute before he stopped and kept an inch distance again.

"Should I stop?" he asked with a seductive voice.

The girl was stupefied to even say another word. He smirked and leaned close again to capture her mouth, his hands caressing her shoulders until one of his hands decided to explore its way somewhere else in her body. It slides down to her sides until it reached her hips, then pokes and teases her private part that was a bit wet now.'

He poked and pressed the clothing to tease what's underneath it. He continued to tease until Karin couldn't take it.

"Quit teasing me and get on with it!"

"Demanding for a better treatment now?" he teases and licked the side of her neck, nibbling on her soft skin and she voluntarily gave her access to her neck but then he slides his tongue to her collarbone and kissed it and making soft bites on it.

While the two were getting on with it, Rukia and Ichigo were lying in bed, tired and resting. Rukia's back was turned on Ichigo who was hugging her naked body.

"Rukia.."

"Yeah?"

"I've been wondering.. why do you think your brother made it easy for us to be together?" it's been a question in his mind for a while now.

"I actually don't know." replied Rukia.

"But you're also thinking about it right?" he asked her but she didn't answer, probably she was uncertain of what to think since she wanted to trust her brother and at the same time she doesn't trust him. "Do you think there's a catch to his sudden approval?"

"Nii-sama wouldn't.. I mean, if ever there was a price, what would it be?"

A good question Rukia... what would it be?

Byakuya slammed Karin onto the dining table, Karin was now completely nude while Byakuya still had his scarf on. His erection was big and hard while Karin's opening was tight for him to enter but right after a couple of thrusts, he felt that it had enveloped his member and instead of pain, it was now pleasure.

The young Kurosaki was trying to hold her screams but her moans couldn't be helped as Byakuya expertly satisfied her with his administrations. He squeezed on her nipples after playing with them, making tingle feelings mixing in her breasts while the penetration in her lower part was sending mixed feelings of unknown ecstasy. Byakuya took his scarf off to use one end to tie her hands after putting them above her head and the other end to put over Karin's mouth.

"Bite on it." he orders and leaned closer to nibble in her ear before whispering, "wouldn't want your Ichi-nii to hear you scream, do you?" Her only answer is to bite on his scarf as he pulled away and continued to caress her breasts, his member getting deeper inside of her.

Her muffled moans was making it more of a forced sex than a normal one, her facial expression of a satisfied pleasure and exhaustion, she was hot to stare at for Kuchiki Byakuya. Karin squirmed in the dining table as she was about to reach her climax. Her second one at that. Her orgasm and blood had already dripped on the floor since earlier and now there was more.

She could worry about cleaning it now but she was more worried of how it was going to end for her if Byakuya doesn't stop until Isshin and Yuzu comes home.

speaking of which, Isshin and Yuzu were on their way home.

"Well we've got more patients lately!" exclaimed the happily Isshin.

"I know. Too bad Karin wasn't there to help."

"She can pursue soccer as her career but that would mean she'd give more time to it." Isshin says. "At least it's nothing like Ichigo's career of being a substitute Shinigami."

"You mean she has a much more normal career than Ichi-nii, right?" Yuzu asked.

"Yep! Exactly! Plus she has a better to chance to meet a human boyfriend!"

"Oh yeah. Since Rukia isn't exactly human. Or well, at least she once was."

When they got home, they found Byakuya standing outside of the Kurosaki household.

"Uh, can I help you?"

"I escorted your daughter home from her soccer practice. My name is Kuchiki Byakuya." he calmly introduced himself. "It's a pleasure to meet her loving father and adorable twin sister at last." Yuzu blushed when Byakuya smiled at her.

"Byakuya? Ku... chiki?" Isshin repeats.

"Yes."

"Kuchiki?" he repeated again.

"Yes."

"Do you happen to be related to Kuchiki Rukia?" he raises a brow on him.

"She's my sister."

"Oh for the love of-!" Isshin stomps his feet and tried to restrain himself from making tantrums. "I wanted my little girl to have a normal boyfriend! Not another Shinigami from the same clan!" he whined. Byakuya said nothing though. "You don't happen to have a brother at her age, do you?" he asked, pointing at Yuzu.

"No."

"Good." he said sharply. "Because I will protect my baby from having a Shinigami boyfriend."

"Eh?! But Ichi-nii and Karin-!"

"Actually sir, I was just here to ask for your permission but seeing your current reaction, I say you've accepted me already. My highest gratitude to you and your family!"

When Byakuya pretended to leave and waited until everyone was asleep, he checked on Karin and saw that she was fast asleep in bed with his scarf by her side. He smiled at her then went back to Soul Society.

After the week of vacation has ended, Ichigo rushed to Byakuya's office.

"Problem, Ichigo?" Byakuya asked.

Ichigo raised the scarf he left behind and threw it at the floor. "What is the meaning of that?" he asked sharply and Byakuya only smirked.

"I must've left my scarf back there. Thank you for returning it."

"You left your scarf with Karin? What did you do to her?"

Byakuya got up his seat and flashstepped beside Ichigo to whisper him his answer. "An eye for an eye." Ichigo's eyes widened and Byakuya had already flashstepped out of the room before he could react.

The End.


	2. A Tooth for a Tooth

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.**

Date Uploaded: November 22, 2016- Tuesday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **Soooo I read all your reviews. I didn't know there were reviews until I passed by it. Thank you all so much! To show my gratitude to all of you, I will write this follow-up! Thanks again guys!**

 **A Tooth for a Tooth**

Karin was at the clinic, assisting Yuzu and her father with treating their patients. She was obviously bored as she stared in blank space, thinking about something... someone.

"Karin-chan."

"..."

"Karin-chan!"

"Huh?"

"Are you feeling okay? You keep spacing out." Yuzu asks her sister, worriedly.

"Uh no I'm fine." replied Karin who fakes a smile. "I was just wondering how you and dad were able to gather all these patients!"

"Well it's no mystery if Ichi-nii and the other Shinigami's fight here with Hollows all the time." Yuzu reminds her sister in a joking manner. Karin chuckled nervously knowing Yuzu pretended to buy her story. "I'll just help dad now. If you're not feeling well, you can rest for the day. I'll talk to dad about it."

"Yuzu..."

"It's okay." Yuzu says with her usual friendly bright smile. Karin returned that smile and left the clinic in a hurry.

And what was she thinking about? Who was she thinking about?

 _Meanwhile..._

"You want _me_?" asked Toshirou with a shocked expression.

"Yes."

"...to _teach_ you?" he asked again.

"Yes."

"...to _play_ soccer?" the young Shinigami captain continued to ask.

Byakuya sighed. "Yes." he said a little angrier. "Is there a problem with me asking for your help about this?" he asks, noticing that somehow his fellow captain was in disbelief. Well for starters, someone like Kuchiki Byakuya to ask for someone's help to learn to play a game isn't normal.

"Why would you like to learn anyway?"

"I have my reasons."

"A- Alright. But I have a game today. I'll help you practice later."

"A game?" inquired the Kuchiki captain.

"Yeah. Ichigo's sister would always come looking for me when there's a big game going on. So officially I'm part of the team." Toshirou explained. Byakuya wasn't surprised that Toshirou plays soccer or that he plays with Karin, he already knew that. He was more surprised with Karin persisting to call on Toshirou.

"I understand."

Toshirou made his leave and Byakuya stayed behind at the field, staring at the soccer ball on the ground. What is it that Karin loves so much about the sport? About kicking balls and making goals? He doesn't know. He doesn't like to do these kind of things.

 _At the soccer game.. later._

"...and Toshirou's team wins once again!" the announcer yelled through the speakers and the crowd goes wild.

Everyone in the team would jump and celebrate in joy except Toshirou. He was observing the crowd an the players. Even the opposing team were sad, they still got smiles on their faces. Everyone was happy because of their victory. While looking around, he sees Karin among the crowd who just arrived. He smiled and waved at her and her waving back.

The two met up with each other after the event had ended, Karin waited outside of the men's changing room.

"Sorry I was late." Karin apologized shyly.

"This is the first that you weren't around." Toshirou said as he noticed. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah. I just got stuck at the clinic."

"Okay." the captain decided to let it go. She had her reasons for being late and not being there at the game. "They miss you, you know? They talk about you a lot while we were in the game."

"Oh come on, I was only suspended for two weeks! Not that long!"

It was because recently the young Kurosaki had a fight with one of the upperclassmen who was bullying her and her friends. Things got out of hand and the next thing Karin knew was that she wasn't allowed to play in the field for two weeks, including their big game.

"If you say so." Toshirou says and walks away. "I gotta head back to Soul Society."

"You also have a big game there or something? I'd love to try it out. At least I'm not suspended there." Karin says. Toshirou merely smiled and kept walking.

"No. Just Shinigami business." he replied and left. Karin only stood from where Toshirou had left her, not knowing that a certain Shinigami was watching her nearby.

Meanwhile...

"No I'm not going to buy you another set of stupid candy collection!"

"First of all it's Chappy. Second, it's not stupid!"

While the two were arguing, the saleslady was slowly taking a step back from them, feeling an unnatural aura coming out of them. It was then that Renji, Toshirou and Matsumoto came to greet them.

"Oh! A coincidence seeing you two lovebirds here!" Matsumoto says.

"Rangiku-san?" Ichigo was surprised.

"Renji?" Rukia as well.

"Hey, notice that Hitsugaya-taichou is with us!" Matsumoto said, ruffling on her captain's her.

"Quit it." Toshirou swats her hand away and stared at the lovebirds. "We're just gonna buy what we need then we'll leave, remember?"

"But it's rare that we see Ichigo and Rukia recently. They've been taking their honeymoon ever since Rukia was transferred to Karakura Town." Matsumoto says.

"Oh by the way Rukia, here, I got you something." Renji says as he handed over a small Chappy keychain to her. Rukia's eyes joy at the sight of it.

"Renji..." she takes it from his hand and hugs the keychain. "...arigatou~!"

The red-headed shinigami blushes as he scratches the back of his head. Ichigo was annoyed how easily Rukia was 'turning against him' because of that one product known as Chappy.

Toshirou sighs and walks away. He didn't want to mingle any longer. Matsumoto saw him going away and grabbed Renji with her as they ran after the captain.

"Tch. What are they doing in a department store in the first place?" Ichigo muttered. But beside him was still a fangirling Rukia who was ever happy with her new Chappy keychain. Ichigo groans in frustration, deciding what to do at a time like this.

When they got home from their date, Rukia was staring happily at the keychain attached to her bag, almost as if daydreaming, while Ichigo was annoyed.

"I'll get us something to eat. What do you want?" He asks.

"Anything will do." She replied and Ichigo went downstairs to get some food.

When he arrived downstairs, he sees Karin carrying a bag of groceries. He wondered what she was up to for the past weeks so he decided to have a talk with her.

"Yo Karin." He greets.

"Oh Ichi-nii. Hi." She replies. "You're home early."

"Well I need to rest because tomorrow I'm back to work." He tells her.

"Oh right you also got suspended. Well guess what, my suspension was also lifted!" Replied the younger Kurosaki.

'She also didn't let me answer.' He thought. "That's great. I guess you can finally play again." He said. He's happy for her. But one thing bothers him though.. "so uh Karin, where'd you get the money to buy all these?"

"Bya-kun bought all these and escorted me home." She says. Just by hearing the name, Ichigo fumed.

"'Bya-kun'?!"

"Byakuya." Karin clarified. "We saw each other at the field. I didn't know he was into soccer as well. We played a bit then on our way home he offered to buy some groceries."

'Byakuya? Playing soccer? This is a dream!' Ichigo's mind could not comprehend what was happening. "Oi Karin. He didn't touch you anywhere did he?"

"No. He won't even hold my hand." The younger Kurosaki replies.

"You sound sad because he didn't touch you.." he says, suspicious if there's anything going on between them. Well, the fact that there are evidences in front of him, it's still a theory.

"Come on Ichi-nii, I'm a grown up now. If you're worried about something, just tell me." Karin says when she noticed Ichigo was holding back.

He sighed knowing he was caught. "Okay, that will make things easier for me then. Do you have a relationship with Byakuya?" he asks straight on.

Karin's eye twitched for a moment there. "No." she replies.

"No?"

"No." she tells him.

"Then what's all these?" he spreads his arms at the bag of groceries in their kitchen. "And the whole 'escorting you back home' act." he added. "Not to mention, the scarf you were hugging weeks ago." he continued to count his evidences.

"Uhm, about that.." Karin was trying to construct the right words for it. She wasn't entirely sure what kind of relationship she had with Byakuya.

"AND WE'RE HOME!" Isshin yelled as soon as he kicks the door open. "Please tell me there's dinner!"

Isshin ruined their perfect moment so Ichigo just had to jumpkick his dad. "Stop shouting when it's already dark!" he yells.

"There's no dinner since Yuzu ain't around." Karin informs her father. Yuzu on the other hand rushed to the kitchen as soon as she saw the grocery bags.

"Wow that's a lot of food! Thanks Karin-chan!"

"Erm.. that's.. not from me. Byakuya bought all of it."

"WHAAAT?! That shinigami bought all of that for you?!" Isshin said in surprise, getting up from landing at the wall after Ichigo's kick. "What else did he buy you? Jewelries? Clothes? Or perhaps... he bought you a ring already?"

"Dad!" Ichigo and Karin shouts in unison.

"I'm just saying." Isshin shrugged. "Well then, I'm gonna take a nap then we'll eat dinner!"

"Dinner will be done in a flash!" Yuzu exclaims.

The following day...

Meanwhile Ichigo was lying down on his stomach while reading a book in boredom.

"Hey Ichigo, guess what!" Rukia enters Ichigo's room through the window, wearing her usual shinigami attire. "Your suspension has been lifted!"

"You didn't even give me time to guess." Ichigo tells her as he closes the book, throwing it at the side of his bed and allowing Rukia to sit beside him.

"Sorry, I got too excited." She said and chuckles. "Now get up and start working!" She gives him a hand but Ichigo didn't seem happy about it. Rukia knew there's something bothering him. "What's wrong?"

"Rukia, there's something I didn't tell you for the past two weeks.." he says, refusing to look in her eyes.

"What? You've been secretly doing your Shinigami work even if you're suspended?" The female shinigami tried to guess but Ichigo shook his head, his face gloomier than before. Rukia could sense that he wasn't joking about it and that the subject is serious. "Ichigo..?"

"What did they tell you when I got suspended?" He asks.

"You chased Renji around Soul Society, wrecking the place and allowing trespassers inside because of it. Although now they took care of the trespassers." She replied and Ichigo nodded. She could feel there was something else. "Ichigo, could you stop acting like that and just tell me?"

"They just made all that up. I was actually chasing Byakuya and Kenpachi saw me and we started chasing each other. Supposedly Kenpachi was being summoned to handle an intruder with Joshirou but instead we played around."

"Pfft. Other captains are there to help!" Rukia said and suppressed a laugh. "Wait, you were chasing Nii-sama?"

"I had a hunch he had something to do with Karin's odd behavior recently. And the my main lead is finding his scarf with her." Ichigo explains.

"That must be a coincidence. Nii-sama is not that kind of person." Rukia wasn't sure w

who to side with. But surely it will be out of character for Byakuya to do what they suspect he did. "Karin must be hitting puberty lately."

"Probably." The orange-haired shinigami hoped so.

"Don't tell me this is what has been bothering you for the past two weeks?" Rukia says, raising a brow on him.

"That and us."

"Us?"

"If Byakuya really did.. that.. then it's because of us." He replied. Rukia wasn't liking how their conversation was going.

"What are you trying to say? If in any case Nii-sama did it, what's wrong with that?"

"Well.. I'm jealous! Recently he's been doing stuff and it's out of character for him to do stuff!" Ichigo yells his frustration. "And even my dad doesn't care anymore! It's like he's already accepting him as part f the family!"

"I'll have a talk with Nii-sama if you want?" Rukia offered, hoping to ease her lover's problems.

"I'm sorry Rukia.. if I-"

"I understand you're worried. So I'll try and do something about it."

"Thank you."

But instead of Rukia having a talk with Ichigo... something else happened. As soon as Rukia left to Soul Society, Ichigo was left behind and Byakuya was right outside, waiting for the right opportunity to have a talk with him.

"This is how I felt when you started dating my sister." Byakuya tells him from behind.

"Well now you had your revenge, happy?"

"At first it was a simple play to anger you but I found your sister interesting as time passed by."

"If you hurt her-"

"I came here to offer you a deal." Byakuya says after intervening with what Ichigo has to say. "If either of us will hurt the one we love, whether it is unintentional or intentional, we are never to love them again."

"What?"

"It's a fair deal, is it not?" Byakuya says. "If I hurt your sister in any way, I will cut my connections with her. Like evervthing never happened. Same goes with you and Rukia. Although in your case you can see Rukia again but you can't treat her anything beyond comrades or friends." he expounds. "Is that assuring enough for both you and I?"

"Sounds like a fair deal." Ichigo agreed.


End file.
